victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Camilla La Rue
Appearance Hair Colour: ''' Black '''Eye Colour: Brown Trademark: Self-Made Clothes I'm not your typical girly girl. If I had to sum up my style, it would be unique. You can always see me wearing homemade outfits and thrift store finds. Family Family Members Kya la Rue- My totally Aweomse Mom! She's an author, and she rocks. Mom helped me write my plays and calms me down whenever I'm sad. I got my Asian ancestry from her French ancestry from my dad. Lucas La Rue- Best dad Ever! He's an awesome director. He's directed some of the most famous movies ever. He always puts us first and taught me how to play the guitar. Jeremy La Rue- Annoying older brother, but I love him. Evie La Rue- Cute Little Sister! She always supprots me at everything I do and gives me advice. Personality I used to be a bit shy here beccause I didn't kow many people but now, I consider myself outgoing. History I was born on March 8, 1996 to Kya La Rue and Lucas La Rue in LA. When I was 3, I took bass (not the guitar) classes and guitar classes. My dad taught me how to play guitar when I was 7. I went to Shirley Temple middle school and wrote a play with Sikowitz's nephew in it so Sikowitz came and watched. He asked who wrote the play and I said I did. He took me to an audition where I played guitar and got in at age 15. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Andre is a great guy. We are in the same music class and he really is talented. He's helped me out so much with honing my skills. I'm glad to be his friend. Beck Oliver Beckaroo was what I used to call him because we knew each other when we were little. That's my nickname for him. We're very close friends and he showed me around on my first day. Cat Valentine KITTY CAT!! She's my little ray of sunshine. I love being her friend! She was the first person to speak to me at HA. Jade West She may seem mean at first, but she has a good heart. She saw me writing in my diary about how I hate Tori and decided that she and me could be friends. Robbie Shapiro He's a cool guy, if only he would lose that puppet. Tori Vega I hate her and her stupid sister. She thinks that she is Little Miss Perfect. Vega gets everything she wants and tries to steal Beck from Jade. -_- Trina Vega She made fun of me and said that I was an untalented misfit. Other People K80 Everdeen She is one of the most talented people I've ever met and she may be shy, but once you get to know her, she is nice and fun. Cam Gonzales She is so nice! We have so much in common and I wish we could know each other more. Hana Cho Hana is soooooo awesomesauce. She's just like Cat but smarter and less hyper. Krystal Park MY AWSHUME FWEND. SHE IS EPICCCC. Trivia *My fave color is teal *I took karate *I ♥ One Direction *I have a purple Pearphone XT *My fave number is 11 *I hate lollipops Camilla2.jpg Cammie.jpg Cammie2.gif CammieField.png CammieHeadTurn.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Camilla La Rue Category:1996 Births